


Oh how paradise crumbles

by ForestFox



Series: Dynasty Heroes [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has always seen Tadashi in a glorified light. Can he even consider himself still in love with a broken man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh how paradise crumbles

Hiro pushed the door open, anger pumping through his veins. His brother was recovering still, his face as repaired as it would get. Thank the gods his brother could still use both eyes, even if the burned one did not open as wide as it used to. But the stupid man lay there as though his entire head had been burned away.

“Aniki.” He barked, stomping into the room. He hoped he brother realized he had just come from training and was still itching for a fight. It would make things easier if he avoided that.

His brother turned his attention to him, looking at him with that same careful frozen graze. Trying to hide all the pain he no doubt felt and the shame he felt over his face. He had never been vain before, why had the fire done this to him?

“Back to that are we?” His voice sounded so resigned. As though he had expected Hiro to one day wake up and decide he no longer loved him.

“Yes- because you treat me as nothing but a brother now.” He growled, crossing the room. He had to look insane. Dressed in only his slacks and soaked to the bone in sweat.

“It’s time you got married, you know.” His expression was still blank and it drove Hiro to a new height of rage.

“How dare you.” He hissed, leaping into the bed and crossing it as fast as he could manage on his hands and feet.

Managing to crawl over his brother and take fistfuls of his shirt, he jerked on the man. “How dare you say that to me? You know there is no one else for me. You are my sun and my moon. How dare you tell me to try to make this body want anyone else? You are a horrible monster- give me back my Dashi!”

He shook his stupid brother violently. Putting all his might into his arms, hoping he could shake the madness out of him and prove to him that his face meant nothing to him. His felt his brother’s strong hands finally close over his wrists. With a force that proved the difference in them he was stopped, his arms jerked violently open and with a fluid motion was rolled on his back in the bed.

“I was never yours.” Tadashi snarled, glaring at him with his damaged face and his hateful eyes. Hiro pushed back against him, trying to get up. Trying to fight the words his brother slung at him. Sharper than daggers, more deadly than an arrow to the heart, he heard himself sob.

Tears were stinging in his eyes even as he tried to match those well spoken words with his own. “You’re selfish. You’ve always been selfish. You have a wife, loyal men, and you have me. And what are you doing- Wasting away while I do your work for the Emperor. If you are so keen to play dead I’ll run you through myself. It’s only fair I kill you for what you’ve done to me.”

Tadashi pressed closer, the weight of his body nearly painful to him. Forehead to forehead he could feel the wrinkled charred flesh of his brother’s face. He hated the new asymmetry to his brother’s face. He supposed he did at least show some signs of disliking the changes in his brother, but he had never even let him try to show that that did not matter!

Pressed so close to him he squirmed to press his lips against his, his brother’s vice like grip on his wrists was gone. He shifted his legs to give him much needed relief and in silence he let his brother ravish him. Tadashi’s nails dug painfully into his sides as though he was trying to run away. His tongue was merciless, searching his mouth and warring with his own tongue.

For his part Hiro did not lay down. Did not even consider being submissive to his brother as he always was. He had somehow let Tadashi believe that he found him unattractive. He could rectify that tonight. Clawing at Tadashi’s clothes he heard a satisfying tearing, a rip forming down the front of the offending garment. Quickly he pushed it down his brother’s shoulders.

“I’ve spent days longing for you.” He growled, pushing back against Tadashi’s chest, savoring the feel of those hard muscles under his hands. “Lying in bed dreaming you would come to me like you use to. Terrified you’ve finally decided I was no longer worth your time and that your Lady had become your world. But I’m the Head of the Clan now. You’re going to start treating me with respect.” He reached up, using what he knew against his brother to get the upper hand.

With a well-placed jab to his neck he managed to distract him long enough to roll him over. He sat on his stomach as quickly as he could manage, while pressing painfully hard into his sides to keep him still with his fingers. “I’m the eldest Hamada.” He argued. “Until such time as our Lord returns from the borders I’m the head of the clan.”

“You are a pathetic invalid who is head of nothing.”

“It’s just my face, I haven’t lost an arm.” Tadashi tried to thrash again, which only rewarded him with a punch to the face. Hiro shook his aching hand free, trying to ease the pain.

“Funny you should say that. You do not mind your pregnant wife or young lover, you haven’t seen your men in weeks, and I haven’t seen you so much as a glance at an official proclamation from our Emperor. You are an invalid and as such I’m going to treat you like one. Tonight I am going to fuck you until I am satisfied- and in the morning you’ll be sent to run drills with my men until I see fit to return you to the battlefield.” He was angry, he was mean, saying things he had no right to say to his esteemed brother. Certainly he held the position to say such things, but it was a borrowed title and he had no right.

But Tadashi had turned into a vicious ghost. Hurting and striking those he knew so well in ways he knew would hurt. All because of his pathetic face, and time in bed had warped his mind. He had never been one to strike at his family with purpose. He knew even better than Tadashi did the things to say, the ways to act to destroy the people he loved. It was how his mind worked.  

But Tadashi implied he was going to throw him away. Even if he didn’t mean it. Even if it was the sadness and depression that had gripped his brother in some unnatural sway, it had hurt so very much. He couldn’t help but strike back. Make Tadashi hurt as badly as he did. He pushed his brother’s legs apart, surprised at how accepting of his fate he had suddenly become. He would start his attack here, in their shared bed. He would tear apart all that they held dear so that Tadashi’s soul would bleed from the pain he had inflicted on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really playing with the Hiro being as genius but since there are no robots. He channels all those brains into plans, strategies, and filed away knowledge. I am also placing Hiro around 15-16 here, timelines are wibbly wobbly. So... there's that.


End file.
